Forsaken
by Crazy-Fairy
Summary: The first time Shin saw Kumiko, he knew that she was the one for him. He felt it. He couldn’t help thinking about her. And the next day, imagine his surprise when the woman that he couldn’t take off from his mind was actually the class 3D’s new advisor. K
1. Encounter

"**FORSAKEN"**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **The first time Shin saw Kumiko, he knew that she was the one for him. He felt it. He couldn't help thinking about her. And the next day, imagine his surprise when the woman that he couldn't take off from his mind was actually the class 3-D's new adviser. Kumiko being a teacher was not a problem for him, his problem was how to let her know and let her believe that what he felt for her was true. And the fact that besides all that, there are still some secrets that was yet to be unraveled.

-

-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just this plot.

-

**Chapter One – **Encounter

-

-

"Ne, what do you guys think our new adviser tomorrow would be like?" Kuma asked his friends with a frown.

Minami snorted. "I bet the same one as the previous ones. Right, Shin?" and then he looked at their red haired friend who was walking not far behind them.

The expressionless guy, Shin, snorted and shrugged. It was not like he cared. Just like what Minami said, they were all the same. So why bother?

They were currently on their way home after spending some time at the karaoke bar. It was Sunday, that was why they decided to hung out for a while.

"It's just a bummer that we didn't meet much cute girls today," Uchi voiced out with a pout. "Most of the cute ones already have dates!"

"Yeah!" Noda agreed. He was walking right next to Shin. And since he was on the side of the alleyway, he was the first to tumble to the ground, while Shin simply jumped back to prevent himself from tumbling after Noda.

"What the hell?!" Shin muttered as he scanned the area. It was like there was a harsh air that came out of nowhere and knocked his friend out.

His eyes narrowed when he saw something black-ish running away from where they were. It was so fast it looked like it was dashing away. It was like a blur and then it was gone.

Their other friends who were walking a few steps ahead of them, stopped and looked at them.

"What happened?" Kuma asked worriedly.

"We have no idea." Shin stated.

Noda muttered some curses when he tried dusting himself off some dirt. "Damn!"

At the corner of his eyes, Shin saw it, someone emerging from the alleyway. The others saw it too.

It was a woman.

Long raven hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing an all black outfit, boots and trench coat. She didn't seem to notice nor mind them as she looked from left to right with narrowed eyes.

But even though she seemed not to notice them, they – on the other hand, couldn't help but noticed her. Especially the redhead teen.

"Tsch!" the woman muttered. Disappointment in her face.

Minami and Uchi were suddenly near the woman. "Hello, my name is Uchiyama," Uchi introduced himself in a friendly manner. "What's your name? And what's with the whole black outfit?"

The woman looked at the boys hovering in front of her. She frowned. She has no time for things like this. Her supposed-captive escaped. And she must find it again no matter what. Her honor and skills depended on this.

"Kids like you should stop messing around! Go home and sleep so you all could grow up some more!" she muttered. And then when she roved her sight on the young group of guys. She noticed the red head looking intently at her. She raised her brow with a challenge. "What are you looking at, boy?"

Shin smirked. "Not what, but who? And it's obvious, isn't it?"

The woman snorted before she made her way, and then she was gone, just like that.

"And we didn't even get her name?!" Noda muttered with disappointment.

"Yeah! A lady like her only comes in our lives only once!" Minami agreed.

Uchi rolled his eyes before looking at Shin, "But it seems that she's only interested with one particular guy in our group."

"Too bad she just went away like that…" Noda said, still sighing. "Meeting her again is one in a million…"

Shin just shook his head, he also felt a little pang of regret that he didn't even get to know the woman's name, but what could they do? Run after the woman?

**00000**

"How was your hunt?"

The woman snorted. It was already an hour after her encounter with those boys. After trying to find her lost 'captive', she decided to patrol around for a while, but when it was obvious that she already lost her chance to capture it, she decided to go back home.

"Very disappointing!" she pouted.

The old man laughed. "Don't be too hard on yourself, my dear, besides, you need to rest so that you'll be energetic for tomorrow."

"Hai. It's just that, I was so _close_!" her eyes narrowed once again.

"It's okay. You've just returned anyway…after a very long time. We missed you. That was why the other extension clans decided to give you a welcoming party next weekend."

"Is that so. Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow, jii-chan."

"Goodnight, granddaughter."

As she stood, the males, all dressed in black, under her grandfather's command all but bow in respect as she stood from her perch and leave.

**000**

**Next Morning – Monday**

Class 3-D went quiet when the door to their classroom opened and the head teacher entered their classroom. They already had an idea why, for some very rare occasion, that the head teacher was visiting them. They knew that he won't, ever, if he has a choice.

"Everyone!" the head teacher announced. "Today, I will announce your new adviser."

Some murmuring from the male students followed.

The head teacher made a gesture to somebody to enter the room. "I want you all to meet Yamaguchi Kumiko-sensei I expect that you'll try not to cause any _serious_ trouble to your new adviser." And without further ado, he left.

The students all looked and assessed their new teacher with a frown. She was wearing a pair of black and white jogging pants, just right to fit her petite form, her long hair in a two low-ponytail, and she was wearing round glasses. A goofy grin was pasted on her face.

"Good morning everyone," she even waved foolishly.

Shin, who looked up from his chair looked at their new adviser. He frowned and then recognition in his eyes. He knew her! She was the woman they saw just last night.

But now, she looked….funny….and stupid with that wide grin of hers. But despite that, the pull of his attraction to her didn't change. It even expanded.

"….I am Yamaguchi Kumiko…." She even took a chalk to write it on the board. While she was writing, she could feel it. That intense gaze directed at her. She could feel goose bumps, the hairs on her back was rising.

After writing her name, she turned and searched the classroom. And then, she saw him. He was seating casually, almost lazily, at the chair at the very back of the classroom. The redhead she saw late last night. He was staring directly at her. She stared back, as if challenging him.

On his seat, Shin smirked. She was stubborn…and she was challenging him. _This could be interesting_.

Kumiko raised her brow before roving her eyes to the other students, it seems like his friends were also in her class. But unlike the redhead, they didn't seem to recognize her. Well and good.

She took the attendance sheet and gave it a mere look. "Looks like no one is absent so I won't bother with this crap."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ah hehehe, what? You guys actually want me to call you one by one?"

Shin rolled his eyes.

"So, now," Kumiko then held another book, "Let's start with our lesson…"

Everybody groaned.

**0000**

When the bell rang, everyone was hurrying to get out of the classroom to start their afternoon hanging out with their friends in karaoke and some shops.

Kumiko watched them all filed out of the classroom. When the door closed behind the last student, she stood from her chair.

"Why are you not leaving yet, Sawada Shin?" she asked, she already knew her students name because of the seating arrangement that was drawn and stick at the side of her table. She looked at him sideways.

"You're the lady from last night, right?"

She raised her brow. "What if I am?"

Shin stood and then slowly walked towards the front of the classroom, he stopped right in front of Kumiko. "What's a teacher doing in a dark alley, wearing some dark clothes, and chasing after that thing? Was it even human?"

"Are you planning to be a detective someday, Sawada? By the way you question me, you sound like one."

Shin shrugged. "Just curious. And what happened to the goofy Kumiko earlier?"

"It's Yamaguchi-sensei, Sawada. Not Kumiko." She pointed out. "Besides, don't you know that curiosity could kill a cat? So if I were you, don't meddle into something you're not part of. Understood? Now, be a good boy and go home."

An irritation ran past Shin's eyes because of the way Kumiko called him. But it was gone after a second, as if it never come to passed. "Why did you become a teacher?"

"Because I want to be a teacher. Now shoo!"

"Liar."

Kumiko stared at him. "Why would I lie, hmm? Is this one of your tricks to get your teacher out of this school?"

"Don't worry about my friends, they won't recognize you from the way you look now." He said instead.

That doesn't bode well to Kumiko. "Are you saying I look ugly now?"

Shin smirked, "What do you think? You look plain. Not like last night, last night you look like a warrior goddess."

Kumiko rolled her eyes. But deep inside, she couldn't understand why she was happy when she heard Shin said that she looked like a goddess the first time he saw her. She shook her head.

"Whatever, Sawada. As long as they won't recognize me, then it's fine." She carried her bag and on her way to leave. "And I expect you not to say anything to them. Now, I'm leaving, and so should you."

**0000**

Shin was on his way to his own apartment that late night. He just parted with his friends after they all met at the karaoke. They also stopped by at Kuma's family restaurant to eat dinner.

"Sawada, look out!"

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard someone called his name. Before he could see who it was, he felt himself being pushed out of the way, he rolled to the ground.

And then he saw it.

Kumiko, in her black leather attire, fighting with that _thing_. It looked berserk, and ugly, lots of blood on its mouth.

He saw her took a dagger and sliced its neck and strikes it to its heart. The thing started melting like a gooey substance before burning and then it was gone.

"What the _hell_ is that _thing_!" Shin muttered, his eyes widened.

"Why are you always around whenever there's a scene like these?" Kumiko said in exasperation as she stared at him while he stood from the ground.

Shin eyed her, fascinated and disbelief. "You do realize that you just killed _that_ and then it evaporated."

"Uhuh." Kumiko cleaned her dagger before hiding it back inside her coat. She started walking. "C'mon kiddo, I'll walk you home before something happens again."

"Don't call me a kid!" Shin said in irritation. "Now, tell what that was about?"

"Isn't it obvious, it's a _different_ person gone insane. And I took care of it before it could harm other people like you."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"How perceptive of you."

"Because I'm smart."

Kumiko snorted. She stopped from walking when they reached his building apartment. "Go inside and rest, please refrain from coming out of your apartment when night time comes."

"How did you know this is my apartment building?"

"Duh. You're my student, ne?" as if that answered everything. And then she left. When Shin looked at her, she was already gone. _Soon, I will find out what you're hiding._

**000000**

**I have no idea why I started writing a shin and yankumi fic… I just felt inspired with the other wonderful fic that I read so far, and I was thrilled with them having a secret relationship or something….**


	2. Deep Impact

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just this plot.

**Note: **I think I prefer to use the manga and anime as my resource. Oh I so love the live action too, especially Jun-kun, but the manga is more detailed, ne?

-

-

**Chapter Two – **Deep Impact

-

-

"Do you guys really get a kick with annoying your teacher? Or you're just too lazy to attend your class?"

When Shin cracked his eyes open from where he was leaning, he saw Kumiko with her arms akimbo towering over his friends who was lazing about with him at the rooftop. He already expected this scene since they all ditch their classes and decided to just hang around the rooftop.

"We're just taking a break, Yankumi," Minami whined as he popped a sushi in his mouth, courtesy of Kuma.

"Taking a break--" and then she realized something, "Yankumi?" she asked with a questioning look at her students.

Noda nodded. "We decided to give you a name that we could call you since calling you sensei really didn't bode well with us."

Kumiko suddenly smiled, her eyes almost twinkling. "Yankumi." She repeated, as if tasting the very word. "I like that." She muttered, forgetting her real purpose why she barged at the rooftop.

Shin shook his head as he stood up and made his way towards the door of the rooftop. '_Idiot, they didn't come up with that nickname to praise you or anything'._

"Oi, Sawada, where do you think you're going?" Kumiko suddenly said when she noticed him leaving.

"Class is almost over…in about 30 seconds," and then he was gone. Kumiko couldn't do anything when the others followed Shin.

"Ugh! This can't go on. I must do something to keep them in class." She muttered as she made her way out of the rooftop.

**0000**

Kumiko was surprised to see Shin standing outside the school gate of Shirokin, his friends were no longer with him. He was leaning on the wall and looking straight at her.

"I thought you left already. So, what are you doing here all alone?"

Shin walked beside her. "Do you really think I'll just let go what I saw the other night just like that?"

Kumiko remained silent.

"Do you always do that every night? What, are you some kind of slayer?" he raised a brow as he gave her a side glance. "I thought that only happens on TV shows."

"Then there's still a lot you don't know. And it's better if that remains that way."

"I can't just pretend that I saw nothing."

She suddenly looked at him. "Why are you following me?"

"We go the same way. Remember?"

"Oh."

Silence.

"So, you really won't tell me anything, huh."

"I'd appreciate it very much if you won't breathe a word about what you saw. It can't be known. No one must speculate that something like that was happening around them without their notice."

"That's the more reason to let the people know, so they could be aware of it and take care of themselves."

Kumiko sighed. "It's not that easy. If other's know about us, about what we do, it'll sound a bit…off…taboo…"

Shin stared at her. Again, that unfamiliar feeling. He sighed. "Whatever." And then he walked to the other direction opposite where Kumiko was heading.

**000**

Shin frowned when he found that his apartment door was opened. He pushed it wide and walked cautiously inside. And when he fully entered, he saw his father seating on one of his single sofa, three of his black suited guards standing behind him.

"Shin. We already let ourselves in."

"Hn." He walked towards the ref and took a can of soda, not bothering to offer his father.

"I came here to tell you that I have a gathering I have to attend and I need the presence of our family, that includes you, even if you insist on living on your own."

"What's it all about?"

"It's time you know what destiny lies ahead for you…" and then his father stood and walked towards the door. "…until then."

Shin sighed when he was finally alone in his apartment. After all this months that his father was ignoring him after he moved out of the house, he suddenly showed up and requested his presence for a gathering. Well, more like command for his presence.

But what the heck did his father meant by destiny?

Was he still trying to control his life by deciding what was best for him? And that was the reason why he moved out from their house in the first place.

He sighed, feeling frustrated. He stood and grabbed a jacket. He was going out. He couldn't stay too long coop up in his apartment and thinking of what his father told him.

He ended up strolling around. Going from one gaming center to another. Looking if one of his friends and classmates were hanging out anywhere of that place. He was about to go to Kuma's family restaurant where he knew his friend was sometimes helping out to hang out for a while when he saw Minami with a girl. Shin frowned when he noticed that there was something off with the chick. Thinking that Minami might get in trouble, he always trusts his instinct anyway, he followed behind them, with a little bit of distance of course.

When they entered a shady looking club, he got more suspicious. _'What the hell was Minami doing? Can't he sense trouble when it's already taunting him in the nose?'_ Sometimes it really amazed him how his friends were gullible when it comes to ladies.

Without thinking, he followed suit. _'Maybe I'm off my rockers following him inside!'_ he thought sarcastically.

Shin even frowned when he saw how the bouncer bowed at him after he opened the metallic door for him. _'For someone who looked suspicious working in this shady place, they seemed courteous'_. And that happened again when he fully entered the dark-gothic decorated club. Some were looking at him curiously while others bowed at him as if in respect.

Someone stood beside him after giving him a respectful bow before saying; "What can I do for you, Prince-sama?"

Shin frowned but let it slide, maybe that was their way treating new customers to make them feel at home, even if that was the last thing he felt when he stepped inside the club. "I'm looking for a friend. He has dyed blond hair."

The man in front of him frowned and with a worried sighed he said, "How careless of that woman! Bringing along a friend of Prince-sama! Don't worry, Prince-sama, I will see to it myself. What is the name of your friend?"

"Minami."

"Ah. Why don't you relax while I hastily look for him."

He shrugged and sat on one of the stool at the bar. The bar tender automatically brought him a drink even if he didn't ask.

He looked down at the red liquid in his glass. He smelled it and then put it down again. It smelled a bit…off and weird. He surveyed the place with inquisitive eyes. And then his eyes landed on the second floor of the club. He couldn't be mistaken. It was Yankumi! She was wearing a black ensemble once again, her eyes wandering on the dance floor, a bored look on her face.

Without a second thought, he took the glass with him and made his way to the second floor, not losing his sight on Yankumi.

"Oi." He greeted at the still oblivious girl when he finally reached her.

Kumiko suddenly turned and stared at him. "Eh?! Sawada! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing to you."

Yankumi frowned down at the glass he was holding. "What's that?"

Shin shrugged. "I have no idea. Probably red wine. The bar tender just handed it to me."

Without a word, Yankumi took the glass from his hand and drank it herself.

"Hey!"

"Next time, don't just accept the drinks being offered to you. You don't know if they're safe or not. Besides, you're still a minor, you can't drink whatever liquors even if it's mild."

"Then why did you drink it," Shin retorted. "What if it's not safe?"

"Now we know that it is." She bantered back. "Now, what are you doing here, Sawada?"

"I was on my way to Kuma when I saw Minami coming here with a girl. I felt something off so I followed him."

"Trying to be a hero, eh."

"I'm only looking after my friends. It's far from being heroic since I'm not trying so hard to save the world like you do." He remark rather sarcastically.

"I'm not saving the world, if you must know." She gave him a sidelong glance before returning to scanning the crowds.

"So, what's a teacher like you doing in a shady place like this?" Shin asked once again when he noticed what she was doing, scanning the crowd on the first floor. "Don't tell me you're out for blood once again?" he raised an inquiring brow.

Yankumi smirked. "You could say that."

"Hn." Shin muttered before slumping on a chair, his eyes bored-ly scanning the crowd. His face was propped up by one of his hands that was on the table.

"I thought you're looking for Minami, so why are you lazily slumping there?"

"Some guy told me he'd look for Minami for me."

"And you believe him? You entrust your friends' safety with a stranger?" Yankumi looked at him with challenge in her eyes.

Shin shrugged. "He looks like I could have his word for it. I know how to classify people, whether they're trustworthy or not, I'm smart. And if my instinct failed me, well, I could always kick that guys' ass. I have a photographic memory, I remember his face well and good."

"Tough!" Yankumi grinned. "Just what I expect from the leader of class 3-D, eh." She even ruffled his red hair a bit.

"Stop that!"

"Well, you're right, he'll keep his word, I've been around here long enough to know that."

"But you still didn't answer my question yet." Shin pointed out.

Yankumi was about to say something when she saw from her peripheral vision the very person she has been waiting for. He just arrived with some business looking people, maybe from a different clan with some alliance to her clan, and a woman clinging to his arm.

"I knew it! That bastard!" Yankumi hissed, her eyes burning with anger. "I've been waiting for _sooooooo_ long for him to notice me and look what I found out! The cheating vermin! And look at that woman! She looked like the type who'll just go with any man available!" she ranted on and on.

"Yeah." Shin said with a snort. "So, you're here to see your boyfriend cheat behind your back eh."

Yankumi suddenly looked at Shin, her face flaming red. "Shinohara-sensei isn't my boyfriend! Well, I thought we'd go that path since he was sweet to me for so long, and now, this!" she even pointed her fingers towards the topic of their conversation incredulously. "And with that kind of woman!"

"What's wrong with her? She's voluptuous, many men want that kind of woman anyway."

She glared at Shin.

Shin smirked. He has no idea why he suddenly felt glad that Yankumi caught that Shinohara, whoever he is, with another woman. "Well, I'm not saying all of the guys like that kind of woman, some also like petite and athletic ones." And then his dark penetrating eyes stared at her with meaning.

Yankumi blushed and then fidgeted. _Just what was he implying? Is he even implying anything?! Then why do I feel conscious and embarrass? Hey, I'm here to stalk Shinohara-sensei, so why am I embarrassed and affected with what Shin said?!_

She shook her head before staring back at Shin, meeting his dark sensuous eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do you like me, Sawada?"

Shin just smirked. He looked at the crowd once again.

"I'm telling you now, don't even think about it because you're my student."

"You're not acting like a typical teacher yourself. Who else, except you, would go out at night to prey on a thing like you slayed the other night and would go out to stalk someone who was not even your boyfriend yet?"

"Sawada!" she reprimanded, her cheeks blushing. "You smartass!"

Shin just smirked at her.

Yankumi fumed even more. So when a waiter came by to give Shin another drink, she glared at him. Her annoyance was suddenly shifted to the poor waiter who looked weirder with his goth outfit and a long apron that was sashed on his waist.

"Why are you bringing drinks for him?! He's still a minor! That means no drinks for him!" Yankumi grabbed the glass with red liquid that was placed in front of Shin and drank it in one go. Then she gave the glass back to the stunned waiter. "Now scram!"

The waiter gladly left after bowing and muttering some apology.

"And you!" she glared at Shin who looked at her with amusement. "Don't even think that this is amusing, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

Shin moved forward, his face closer to hers as he whispered, "Why? What am I getting myself into?"

Yankumi backed off with a flustered cheek. She felt goosebumps when she felt Shin's hot breath on her skin and his dark eyes trained on her. And then perverted thoughts coming into her like waves. _'Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! WHAT am I thinking?!'_

"Y-you….you little…."

Shin kept on staring at her.

Yankumi fidgeted on her seat like a high school girl. She has no idea why he was affecting her so much. Her laments about Shinohara-sensei were all but forgotten at the moment.

"Huh?" she looked suddenly surprised and confused when she saw the hand in front of her. She looked up at its owner. It was Shin. Because of her inner struggle, she didn't realize that Shin already stood from his seat and now standing right in front of her and his hand being offered to her.

"Let's dance." He said, rather than asked. The music was changed into a slow one.

She bit her lips. "We're far from the dance floor."

"We could dance here. We can hear the music very clearly anyway."

"Someone might see us."

Shin shrugged. "I doubt if there's some people from school that's hanging out in a place like this except from you, me, and Minami, but at the moment, he's not here yet."

"Sawada…"

"Call me Shin," he took her hand to his, leading her to stand from her seat. "You can call me Shin if it's only the two of us. Or if you're ready to call me by my first name in front of the others."

Yankumi blushed. "But…Shin…"

"Are you afraid that that Shinohara might see you here?"

Yankumi abruptly stood up, indignant, "Why would I?!"

Shin raised his brow when Yankumi automatically wrapped her arms around him after she stood. They started dancing very slowly and intimately. His arms were wrapped possessively around Yankumi's waist. He held her closer and tighter.

"This…felt weird…" Yankumi said while blushing. "In a good way….I think…" she suddenly said when Shin stiffened for a while after hearing what she said first.

"Why?"

"Because…we just met…not to mention that you're my student." She pointed out.

"I felt the same way. It's weird, and it's like it's just damn right." One of his hands caressed her back. "Right now, I'm not your student, because we're out of the school premises, it's just you and me."

"Shin-" she gasped in surprise when she felt that his hands were caressing her back. His fingers brushed her exposed skin at the back near her waist. Her top must have hiked up a bit from his caressing. She felt a current of shudder ran passed her coming from Shin's. It felt so nice. As if there was a pull that was trying to tie them together. She whimpered as she hugged him tighter to hers. The black of her eyes was glazed and dilated, she has this urge coming from deep within her. It was slowly consuming her, her hands clutched tighter on Shin's neck. "_Shin…_"

Shin looked down at her, "Yes, Kumiko…" he saw her eyes and knew that there was something weird going on but he didn't care, it doesn't seem to matter nor scare him. It was like it was bound to happen…soon.

**00000**

**Thank you for reviewing and liking my fic. How I wished that the anime didn't end up like that….to think that the good stuff is yet to come after Shin rescued Yankumi, ne?**

**Well to answer a question, this is not like buffy, you'll see later. And Yankumi's heritage is still from a Yakuza clan but with more secrets.**


	3. Taking Over Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters

-

-

**Chapter Three – **Taking Over Me

-

-

Kumiko's senses heightened when she felt one of Shin's hands went underneath her hair and ended up caressing her nape, his thumb finger softly brushing the side of her jaw. And she had an idea what possibly would occur next. And it seemed like she was anticipating it.

"Shin…" she stared at his dark probing eyes, her eyes fluttering with each of his caress. She has no idea why he was affecting her like this. As if every time he was near, her mind was clustering. She has the urged to succumb, especially seeing those heated passion that was in his smoldering dark eyes.

Kumiko lifted both her hands and brushed it and buried it to Shin's red hair, it was silky. She wanted to bury her hands in his hair forever.

She doesn't care anymore. She wanted this.

"This is madness…" Kumiko whispered.

"If this is madness, then I don't care," Shin whispered softly near her lips, just hovering, taunting, and ready to take hers. "We're in a place where most of what was happening is madness anyway."

"But we can't…" Yankumi protested, half-heartedly, and yet her hands kept on caressing Shin's hair and her lips getting closer to his. "The fact that you're my student is one thing, meeting you just recently is another."

"But it feels like we've known each other for so long." Shin muttered before giving her lips butterfly kisses.

Soft lips! Yankumi groaned. She wanted to kiss his lips forever.

"Oh, kami, give me strength to stay away from this predicament." Yankumi prayed, almost begged.

Shin stared at her, moving his face a little away from her, he was giving her amused look and his trademark smirk. "Yankumi, I think, kami-sama is on my side at this very moment." And then he bent his head down on her again and kissed her lips lightly, before alternating more passionately. His tongue seeking entrance.

Yankumi gasped when she felt Shin's hand squeezed one cheek of her butt! And then she felt his tongue slipped inside her lips with success. She could feel him grinning as he locked her in a frenzied kiss.

'_Cocky bastard!'_

Her passionate side ruled over her, with a last sigh of her last hope of right sanity, her hands that was stroking Shin's hair became firmer as she focus her full attention into returning back Shin's kisses. No more thinking.

Kumiko was naturally strong. But right now, in Shin's arms, being kissed and embraced, so passionately and well-loved, she could feel her knees getting weak. She would have swayed by now if Shin wasn't embracing her so tightly.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She was now oblivious of everything but Shin.

"Ah, _Shin_..." she could feel it, that burning feeling that wanted to surface. But she must not let it.

Shin gave her lips a tender kiss before kissing his way to her jaw down to her neck, and then to the side of her neck. Nipping and gently biting.

Kumiko groaned and gasped as she bent her head sideways to give Shin more access. Her eyes fluttered opened and then widened.

A few feet behind Shin, Minami was with the older man Shin was talking about earlier. Kumiko lightly pushed away reluctantly from Shin and away from his embrace with longing and a feeling of disappointment.

"Hn?" Shin looked at her with a frown, inquiring.

"Minami is about to come this way with that guy you're talking about earlier."

"So?" irritation in his voice and on his handsome face.

"Shin!" she glared at him and then she gaped. Her eyes widening. _His eyes…_

"Now what?"

It can't be. "_It couldn't be…..impossible…."_ she murmured.

"Huh?" Shin gave her a puzzling look.

"Your eyes…" she said, gasping. Her insides coiling and burning, with desire, of wonder, she didn't know. _Impossible! And yet…_

"What about them?"

"Aren't you feeling something? I mean, anything weird?"

Shin shrugged and then he gave her that look, passion and desire. Kumiko gasped and groaned. Shin grinned. "Other than kissing you senseless and the urge to make you mine, nothing else."

_Oh kami!_

Kumiko sighed before kissing him again, but she didn't linger long. "I have to go. Your friend must not see us together. It'll look suspicious."

Shin raised his brow, a wry smile on his lips. "We are suspicious."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't stay longer than necessary in this place and don't be late tomorrow for class." She reminded him, her voice a bit serious.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted mockingly, and before she could get away from him, he tugged her back to his arms and gave her another kiss.

And then he reluctantly let her go and watched her walk away.

**--**

"Oi, Shin, what are you doing here?" Minami called out to him when he finally saw him. "This guy said you suddenly showed up and looking for me. Man, talk about bad timing!"

Shin nodded his thanks to the older man and then turned to his friend. "I could say the same to you. Anyway, let's get out of here already."

"But Shin---"

"Now." And then he walked away first. Minami followed behind, his shoulders a bit slumped.

The older man bowed and said, "Until next time, Prince-sama."

"Huh?" Minami frowned at the man. "Oi, why is he calling you Prince-sama?"

Shin kept on walking, "No idea." That happened once again when they stepped out of the club, the bouncer bowed and told him the same thing.

"Weird."

"Why, didn't they call you like that whenever you came here?"

"This is my first time coming into this place, and they never called me like that or even bowed to me," and then Minami once again have that annoyed look. "Man, Shin, I almost have my chance with that lady." He snapped his fingers, feeling sorry for himself.

"You should thank me. You have no idea what's up with that shady looking club."

"It's just style!" Minami said incredulously.

"Doesn't look like that to me." Shin said.

Minami shook his head. "You and your suspicions!"

"Just be more careful next time, Minami."

"Man, you need to loosen up, Shin. You really need a woman."

Shin smirked at that remarked. _I already have one, baka._

**00000**

"Ojou, how was your night trip? Everything okay?" Kyo-san asked the moment Kumiko stepped out from the black two-seater car after she parked it at the drive way. She threw the keys at one of the black suited men as she made her way to Kyo. They entered the haunted-gloomy looking Japanese mansion together.

"I never thought that Shinohara-sensei is dating a woman from another group." She smoothly asked Kyo as she lazily sat on a single cushioned high-backed chair. After receiving a drink from Tetsu, she looked calculatingly at Kyo, who she considers as her foster father since he was the one who was looking after her way back when she was but a child, and even now. He was the one who taught her how to fight. "You don't know anything about this, do you?" she asked cunningly as she looked at him from the rim of the glass she was drinking. Taking special care to see closely of what his reactions might be. She could already tell that Tetsu has knowledge of what she found out at the club since his hands started to shake.

Kyo shrugged casually, knowing full well that he was on the test of wit with their Ojou, and one wrong word, they could set her on rage. "Nothing I know directly since Shinohara is a bit secretive, though I'm hearing some rumors from others. I don't want to make a wrong conclusion that was why I'm not saying anything."

"Rumors like what?" her grip of the crystal glass was starting to tightened. Tetsu and Kyo could already picture it breaking into pieces.

"Like how a woman, daughter of one of the blood brothers of your grandfather was quite taken by Shinohara-san, and then, we all know how beneficial it is if there's something that would come out of it. Shinohara-san being considered as family of our clan."

The glass shattered.

Tetsu and Kyo winced. Some of the clan members, who were there to witness it, or just passing by, shuddered.

"You should have told me much earlier."

"We don't want our Princess to be upset." Kyo said, looking warily at Kumiko.

Kumiko stood, brushing the remains of the broken glass from her palm. She smiled at them brightly. "I'm fine. I just wish that I've known sooner."

"Ojou---" they knew that that was a lie.

"You guys didn't believe me?" Kumiko frowned.

"W-we do, Ojou, of course. Who would ever doubt you." One of the younger members said. As if his life depended on it. Which was practically true.

Kumiko looked at them with narrowed eyes. And when she bit her lips, she remembered what occurred between her and Shin. That passionate kiss. The remembrance of it was still too clear from her mind and lips. _Ahhh…Shin…that brat_

The kumi's looked at her curiously and warily when they saw her smile and brightened. What had occurred this? She was angry one minute and now she was like a love fool teenager.

Forgetting about her interrogation about Shinohara, she made her way towards the staircase to her private quarters.

Tetsu and Kyo looked at each other, curiosity and wonder in their eyes.

**0000**

**Next Morning**

"Oi, Minami, what happened to your blind date last night?" Uchi asked, his brows waggling at his friend.

Minami made a face. "Nothing happened."

"Eh????" his friends chorused as they all stared at him.

"And I thought that it's because it's Minami then something would definitely happen," Noda said with a disappointed look.

That made Minami looked even more sour. "Well, something would have happened, since she brought me in this gothic club and we went to the more secluded area of the club when Shin asked someone to look for me, and that's why my date ended abruptly."

"Eh?! Shin?" Uchi said.

"What was Shin-chan doing there?" Kuma asked with a curious frown.

Minami shrugged, "How would I know?"

As if on cue, the topic of their conversation just walked in at the class room. Chairs were being shuffled, making a way for him as he walked towards his seat at the back of the room. Shin dropped his bag on his desk, stretched his arms before slumping on his seat and as if he was about to sleep. But before he could put his head on his folded arms, his friends barraged him with questions.

"So, you're at the same club as Minami last night eh, did you have a date?" Noda asked.

"Shin-chan, is it true?" Kuma then followed up Noda's question.

"Shin, I never thought that you like going to that kind of place, eh." Uchi said with a sinister smile, he even nudge Shin by the shoulder. "So, is that kind of club full of hot ladies?"

"Minami said that he saw you with a beautiful lady but when he was on his way to your table the lady suddenly left." Noda said. "So, who is she? Your girlfriend?"

Shin looked at his friends lazily. "What are you all blabbering about?"

"I told them that you were at the same club as I am last night." Minami said.

"Hn." Shin rested his chin on one of his open palm. "I didn't plan to go there on the first place. I was on my way to Kuma's when I saw you with a suspicious looking girl and you're both on your way to that suspicious looking club, that was why I can't help but to follow you there. I thought, with that kind of place, trouble is just around the corner."

"And you ended up cozying up with a girl too, ne?" Uchi said cunningly, he was grinning widely, tapping Shin's shoulder.

Shin swapped Uchi's hand away before he forced himself not to give even a slight hint of a smile after remembering of what occurred last night. Instead, he asked Minami about his date, just to stray the topic away from him. "So Minami, of all the places you could have a date with a girl, why that kind of club?"

Minami scratched the back of his neck, "Actually, she told me that she was working there, so we decided to have our date there." He shrugged.

Kuma blinked at what Minami said, "You had a date with a girl working at a club? Wow. So, what was she there?"

"Yeah!" Noda chimed in. "Is she a dancer there or a waitress wearing a short uniform?"

Shin rolled his eyes. Expect his friends to go crazy when it comes to girls.

Though their conversation was cut short when Yankumi entered the classroom, "Good Morning, everyone!" she greeted cheerfully. She was carrying a box and on top of it were her books and her lesson for that day.

The moment she entered the room, Shin's eyes was glued on her every move. His full attention was on her, and for the first time, he was not sleeping inside the class.

Yankumi doesn't have to look at the back of the room to see whether Shin was looking at her or not. She could feel him staring at her, following her every move. And she wanted to congratulate herself from not blushing or faltering her words, knowing that he was just there observing her. That reminds her, in full details, of what happened between them last night. And even though they didn't talk after that, she was sure he was expecting something of her. _Like what? A relationship? Did we already have one?_ Kumiko felt her cheeks getting hot with what she thought.

She was pulled back from her thoughts when she heard Noda asking something.

"Oi Yankumi, what was that box with you?"

"Ah, this one," Yankumi then smiled, "Today we're having a recitation. And if you guys happen to answer the problem that I'm going to write on the board then you get to have a price, and that price is in this box."

The word 'price' caught the whole classes' attention.

_Just what I thought._ Yankumi thought wryly.

--

After the class, Yankumi sighed, just as she thought, Shin was the only one who managed to answer all the problems that she wrote on the board.

"Guys, please try to study, tomorrow we'll have another recitation and I'll bring another set of price." She reminded them as they started piling out of the classroom.

"So, what was Shin's price, Yankumi?" Kuma asked, curious about the box.

Yankumi grinned, "Here's your price, Sawada. I hope you won't share it to your friends, let them earn their price next time."

Shin walked towards her desk, his eyes never leaving her, while his friends were giving Yankumi long faces.

"Ne, Yankumi, don't tell Shin such awful things like that." Uchi said.

"Yeah." Minami agreed.

Shin looked at the box before looking back at her. Yankumi, still grinning, "Go ahead."

And when the box was opened, it was full of different flavored cookies. Shin looked at her again.

"I made those cookies myself!" Yankumi said proudly.

Shin smirked before closing the box once more. His friends looking at the box with longing in their eyes, especially Kuma who loves to eat, since the cookies looked scrumptious.

"Oi Shin, remember we're your very good friends!" Uchi declared.

"Fine," Shin gave the box to Uchi, "I think it'll better if I let them taste test those cookies before I eat them."

And when Yankumi pouted, he has a hard time restraining himself not to kiss her pouting lips. She looked cute.

"Sawada, I just told you not to give them some! They must study so they could learn and then they would have a chance getting their own price!" she muttered before turning at the other guys who abruptly made their way out of the classroom, the cookies with them.

And now, it was just the two of them.

"Finally." Shin muttered as he made his way around the table so he was standing right in front of Yankumi without the hindrance of the desk.

"Eh?"

"I gave them the cookies so they would leave us alone."

"Sawa---"

Shin put his forefinger over Kumiko's lips. "What did I told you to call me when we're alone?"

Kumiko blushed. "S-Shin…"

"Good." Shin lifted his hand to her nape and gently massages it as he neared his lips to hers. Kumiko waited with anticipation. Shin gave her soft butterfly kisses before his lips traveled to her jaw and then down to her neck. Kumiko found her hands once again buried on Shin's red hair. Shin made the same path back to her lips before kissing her deeply. Kumiko moaned.

And when Shin pulled away, her hands detained him for a while as she gave him a lingering kiss. She felt Shin smile as she kissed him. She gave him one final kiss at the side of her lips before letting him go.

Shin has a cocky grin on his lips. Yankumi raised her brow.

"So," Shin said, trying to look formal as he suppressed his grin. "Planning to go somewhere tonight?"

"Maybe," Yankumi shrugged. "Why are you asking?"

"If you are, then maybe I could see you later."

"What made you think that I would tell you?" Yankumi stared at him with a challenge.

"Because," Shin said, his face hovering once again closer to hers. "If you don't, I won't ever kiss you again. And don't tell me that you don't care, especially when I started making you feel conscious of me, and the way you kissed me back earlier, I doubt if you could last long with our 'challenge-to-be'. And then, when you finally accepted to yourself that you wanted me kissing you, I won't kiss you….ever." and as if making a point, he leaned closer than he already was and kissed her again. And like a kindling fire that started to burn once more, Yankumi automatically wrapped her arms on Shin's shoulder, her hands once again buried in his hair as she kissed him back.

And when they parted, Shin having a triumphant smile while Yankumi was blushing, her hands still on Shin's shoulder.

"Cocky bastard!" she hissed silently before, "I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna go out tonight, it's not like it's already planned."

"Then call me if you plan to go out," Yankumi gasped when she felt Shin's hands on the area of her waist. And then she felt one of his hand went to one of her jogging pants' pocket and fished her cellphone. Blushing even more, she looked at Shin, who was putting his number to her cellphone and then taking her number to put to his. Still, even if that was his intention, he still roved his hands to her body.

And when he was about to put it back where he took it, Yankumi frantically took the phone and put it inside her bag instead. Shin gave her a knowing look.

"I'll see you later, maybe…" Shin then said.

He was about to kiss her once again when the door to the classroom opened and it revealed Kuma.

"Oi Shin, what's taking you so long, we were already outside the school ground when we noticed that you're not with us."

"Ah.." Shin nodded.

He was surprised when Yankumi whacked him with her books on his head. "Sawada, next time, let your friends earned their own price, get it. Now go."

Shin raised his brow to her, knowing that she was acting so Kuma won't suspect anything weird. He nodded, winked at her secretly, before he made his way out the door.

**000000**

**Ahhhh…I'm running out of a good fic to read. Anyone wants to provide me a good fic.**

**To all the reviewers and readers, thanks a lot!**


	4. Night Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just this plot.

**-**

**Chapter Four – **Night Out

-

-

"You seem so occupied with what you're thinking, Kumiko." Kyou-san said after finding her lying on the roof of the mansion, she was staring up on the moon.

Kumiko didn't move or bother to look at Kyou. "How did you know that I'm here?"

Kyou sat near her and also looked at the moon. He puffed from his cigar before talking. "This is your favorite place when you want to think and sort things out. And the kumi's said that you didn't go out tonight, that's why everyone started looking for you. So what's bothering you?"

Kumiko sighed. "I'm confused."

Kyou raised his brow as he looked at her. "Confuse of what?"

"Remember that time when I was still a small girl. A woman from the toreador clan, visited the manor in England to have a meeting with grandfather?"

"Ou. How could I forget?"

"When she saw me, she told me about my distant future."

Kyou nodded. "She also told your grandfather that you'll have an interesting and happy life ahead of you. And that the guy you'll marry will bring prosperity with both our world and his."

"And when I meet him, he'll love, cherish, and protect me." she smiled at that thought. "That was why I was so excited after hearing those predictions from that lady. I can't wait for that future."

"That was why you were so eager to grow up," Kyou chuckled.

"Ou," she nodded, and then she frowned. "That was why the moment Shinohara-san showed up and joined our clan, I instantly liked him, thinking that he could be the guy from the prediction of that lady. Add the fact that he was so charming and well-mannered."

"A guy that you can easily have a crush on or fall in love with."

Kumiko nodded. "Even though that he doesn't seem to show that he has feelings for me and that he cherish me, but at least he protects me from time to time. My hopes, dreams and feelings weren't shattered. I still believed that he was the one."

Kyou sighed. "Now, do you still believe that he's the one for you?"

"It's still a surprise to me that he would easily agree to that kind of arrangement," she filled her lungs with air and then sat up. "But what bothered me most is that I didn't feel hurt. Maybe a bit betrayed because I believed all this time that he was the one for me, but other than that, I didn't feel any anger or anything," she shrugged. "Kyou-san, am I a bad woman?"

"Huh?" he frowned. "How so?"

"Because…" then a blush came to her cheek. "…even before I found out about Shinohara's relation with that woman, actually….it's the same place at the same time when I was spying on Shinohara-san that I….I--"

"Kumiko, what exactly do you mean?" now he was curious.

Kumiko bit her lips. "At that time, one of my students happened to be at the club, he said he followed his friend because he was worried about him. And that was when he saw me, we talked….and then…we…uhh…..we kissed…" now she was beet red.

"WHAT?!" Kyou bellowed. "You kissed a student of yours you just met?! Kumiko! That was bold of you!" Kyou laughed. "I thought you didn't have it in you, since all you ever manage to do with Tomoya-san was smile and blush whenever he was around."

Kumiko's eye twitched. "Kyou-sannnnn!!!!

But Kyou just laughed, loudly. Getting the attention of the other kumi's.

"Besides, he was the one who kissed me first!" she said in defense.

"And you let him?" Kyou asked with an arched brow and an amused tone.

Kumiko shrugged, "I can't explain it but every time he's near me, I always feel this strong pull. Something strong…so strong that even I can't defy it. He was like a magnet to me." and then she sighed. "And right now, I can't explain why I agreed into this situation he put both of us to."

Kyou gave her a worried look. "But it's impossible. For a normal guy…"

Kumiko's eyes flashed, as if in disagreement, "I don't think he's quiet normal…. If you see him yourself, you'll know what I mean."

"If you're so strong in defending him, then I guess there's a--"

"I thought of that too…but how?"

"Only time will tell." Kyou said before he frowned. "And what situation you're talking about?"

Kumiko's eyes widened. "Ah, d-did I say anything about a situation?"

Kyou nodded suspiciously.

"Ahehehehe….you must be imagining things and misheard me…" she tried straying the topic and suddenly acting foolish as she rubbed her head with her hand. "You're way reading between the lines so much," she stretched and started to make her way down the roof.

"Kumiko….you're not having a relationship with that student of yours, are you?"

Kumiko lose her footing and stumbled, and when she regained her balance she looked at Kyou, and her cheeks once again blushing brightly.

"So, I'm right."

"I told you! I can't help it!" she yelled in embarrassment. "Besides, what's going on between us is strange…"

"Maybe he's only attracted to you because of who you are and what you…."

Kumiko cut him of, "No, no, I don't think so. And besides that, how could you explain the fact that I'm also….also having this strange feelings for him?"

"So, we could safely guess that he could be the guy from the prediction, ne?"

That made Kumiko think, "Maybe so, but still, if that's true then….that would be a bit suspicious since he's my student. I'm older than him." Then worries after worries started filing in her mind. "What should I do if it's true? Kyou-san!?"

Kyou shook his head amusedly, "You're over thinking again, Kumiko, it's just an idea. Well, why worry, you look younger than your age and beautiful too! And that student of yours won't be your student forever. The most important thing is for the clan to meet him already!"

Kumiko made a face, "I think that will be impossible for now. Anyway, we're still not sure of anything yet, so let's leave everything as it is for now."

"Whatever you think is best, Princess."

**0000**

"So, are we on for tonight?" Minami asked his friends excitedly. It was early in the morning and they were on their way to school. "Mariko, the girl I dated the other night called me, she wanted another date," he told them excitedly. "And she even said that she'll bring some of her friends so I should bring some too. The more the merrier!"

Uchi, Noda, and Kuma looked very eager and excited as they nodded to Minami's plan. Shin on the other hand wasn't even paying attention to what they were talking about as he was walking a few steps behind them. That was when he felt something lodge behind his back, piggyback style.

"Ugh!" he grunted. He looked sideways when he felt an arm draped around his shoulder. It was Yankumi.

"Ohayou, Shin-kun," she greeted in a whispered tone with a bright smile, she looked towards the others if they were looking before giving Shin a kiss on his cheek when she found that they were busy talking about something.

"Baka," Shin muttered. "What kind of a teacher who'll suddenly appear and have a piggyback ride with one of her student." But despite what he said, he adjusted her on his back so she wouldn't fall. "You're heavy! I wouldn't be surprise if I break something on my back later."

"Liar! I'm not heavy!" she protested.

Shin smirked. What Yankumi said was true. But he couldn't help teasing her.

"Oi, Shin, would you like to come with us later-----" Kuma's words was cut short when he saw Yankumi having a piggyback ride on Shin after looking at his direction. "Oi, monkey, where did you come from?!"

Minami, Noda and Uchi's attention suddenly went to Kuma and then to Shin. Their curious eyes going from Shin to Yankumi.

"Oi, weird teacher," Uchi said. "What are you doing letting Shin carry you like that?"

Yankumi grinned, "Aww, you guys, I didn't know that you'll be jealous of Shin. My students really love me!"

"What the hell are you talking about, weirdo?!" Noda asked loudly.

"Yeah, who would be jealous because of you!" Uchi made a face.

Yankumi got off from Shin's back and then made her way to Kuma to give her a piggyback ride.

"Oi, Yankumi, gerroff!!!" Kuma protested as he tried to wiggle her off his back. On Kumiko's side, she got off Shin's back and went to Kuma's so no one would suspect anything, if they were even suspecting anything. Nevertheless, it's better to let them think that she was just goofing around with them.

"Now, now, don't be like that!" Kumiko even pinched Kuma's round cheek and then raised her right hand towards the school gate and then bellowed, "Charged!!!"

"Shuddup! I'm not a horse!" Kuma said grudgingly.

The others were looking at Yankumi as if she has gone insane, while Shin was watching her with amusement.

And when they were already near the gate, Yankumi jumped off Kuma's back and hurried off inside the school's gate, "You guys, don't be late or I won't give you the chance to answer on my recitation!" and then she hurried off.

"Like we could answer the problems that she's giving," Noda made a face.

"But the price…" Minami reminded him.

"No worry, Shin could win the prize and share with us," Uchi said happily. "Right, Shin?" he even tap his shoulder.

Shin just shrugged as he made his way first to their classroom.

**00000**

It was lunch break. And just like any other day, Shin and his friends were hanging out at the roof top of their school building. Uchi and the others were all happy and started planning of what to do about Shin's newly acquired price from the recitation earlier.

It was a gift certificate, eat all you can meal, at a fancy restaurant. And it was obviously one of Kumiko's clan's business, otherwise how could she easily acquired an 'eat all you can' meal in a fancy restaurant.

"Ah, Shin, you're really the best! This price is the answer to all our problems!" Minami said as he held the certificate and kissed it.

Shin looked at him with a frown. "Huh?"

"The ladies we're going to date, remember? This is good timing! We could bring them to a fancy restaurant and we wouldn't be paying for anything." Minami explained. "It's an eat all you can meal and this certificate doesn't say any minimum number of people."

"It's yours, I don't care, but I'm not going." Shin said in a bored tone.

"You can't not go!" Minami protested. "I promised Mariko that I would bring my friends, and if you didn't come one of the girls won't have any partner."

"It's okay for me if I have two dates," Uchi said with a goofy grin.

"EH?! You guys are going on a date?"

"Yankumi!" they all looked behind them where Yankumi was listening to their conversation. "What the hell! Can't you arrive at a normal fashion?!" Noda exclaimed.

"So, a date, eh." Her eyes met Shin's for a brief moment.

"Yeah, so?" Minami said.

Yankumi laughed as she ruffled Minami's hair. "Ah, nothing, nothing…just don't overstuff yourself with food or you'll embarrass yourselves in front of the girls."

Minami swatted her hands away, "Stop saying stupid things stupid." He mumbled.

And then the bell rang. The break was over.

"Oh well, just don't make any trouble while you're on a date." Yankumi reminded them as they made their way to the staircase.

She was about to leave herself when she felt a hand stopped her from going.

"Shin…" she looked at him, but she was trying to avoid his eyes. Not wanting him to see the twinge of jealousy that was on her eyes the moment she learned that he was going on a date.

_Why am I jealous? I'm not even his girlfriend. We're not in a relationship. And I still have a bone to pick with Shinohara-sensei. What the hell!_

"I'm not going to that date." He said.

"You don't have to tell me that."

Shin raised his brow, "Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you!" she said indignantly.

"Then look at me, straight at my eyes."

"Idiot!" Yankumi muttered as she started pulling her hands from Shin's grasp. "Let go already. My class to another section is about to start."

"Kumiko."

Yankumi sighed, and then she slowly meet Shin's stare. "It's fine. Go and have a date. Meet some people. Maybe with that you'll realize that what foolish feelings you're having now is not real at all."

"I said I won't go."

Kumiko thought of something to say that would definitely make him go. _I'm crazy! I don't want him to go and yet I'm pushing him to go on that date! Oi Yankumi, what the hell is wrong with you! What, is this a test of his feelings? If after the date he'll still like me? Idiot!_

"Go with your friends, it's just a dinner out anyway. Not to mention that it's your price." She gave him a light kiss on his lips. "Besides, I'm planning to meet Shinohara-san later to---" Yankumi paused, her eyes widened. Again, it was like last night, Shin's eyes. Her heart's beat beating faster as she stared at Shin, he looked fierce and irritated, his hands now grasping her hands tighter. "Shin…" she whimpered.

"You're still planning to see that Shinohara? What are you taking me for?" his voice calm and low, but that didn't appease Kumiko's dread. She knew that behind those calm façade was a raging emotion. She should feel threatened, but she only felt a little nervous and also thrilled.

_So, he could be the one for me, eh?_

She lifted one of her hands, still being held by Shin, and cradled the side of his face. "You're misunderstanding something. I wanted to see Shinohara-sensei so I could talk to him. Tell him everything I felt then, and also congratulate him for finding the woman he likes. I know that he was not the kind of man who would agree and pursue a woman if he doesn't feel anything for her. Maybe I knew that it's impossible for me and him for a long time, and I'm just refusing the thought that maybe he has no feelings for me in that way. I wanted to say goodbye to my old feelings."

Shin's gripped at her wrist eased. "I'll be waiting for you at the park then."

Yankumi shook her head. Amazed that he was calm now when a while ago he was… "Have fun with your friends, I mean, we can't be together always, right? We'd look like a Siamese twin, and then people will start suspecting something. Besides, once in a young man's life, he has to experience dating and such, don't let me rob you off that or I'll feel guilty. I'll call you after I talk with Shinohara-san."

"Promise?" Shin asked her doubtfully.

"I swear!"

**000**

It was just thirty minutes after meeting the girls Minami was talking about and Shin was already bored out of his wits. The girls were all giggling and talking shallow stuff. Sure his other friends thought it was cute since they were all listening to whatever the girls were talking about with full attention. The fools looked like a love struck fools! At the moment, all he could think about was Kumiko and how her talk with Shinohara was progressing. Was it finished already? He was eager to call her but held himself, she said she would call him. _Patience_. He thought. He grabbed the salad next to him and ate it. He'd rather stuffed himself with food than listen or talk to any of those annoying girls. Luckily they didn't seem to notice him. Or they were just cautious because of his obvious irritation?

**0**

Shinohara was surprised seeing who was waiting for him at the front of the door of his unit. "Kumiko?"

Kumiko smiled, "Hello, Shinohara-san."

"What brought you here?" he asked as he started opening the door. He ushered her inside.

"I just wanted to talk." She said as she sat on a single chair.

"Talk?" Shinohara frowned as he made his way to the bar counter and poured them a drink. "About what?"

"I know you know what I'm talking about. About your engagement? And some other stuff."

"Ah." He handed her a goblet. "What about my engagement, what do you want to know?"

"Why her? Do you even love her? Was she even a pure---"

Shinohara smiled as he cut her litany of questions. "Karmila." He said his fiance's name as if in devotion. Kumiko made a face. "Do you even have to ask about her authenticity? And of course I have feelings for her."

"Since when?"

Shinihara shrugged, "Who knows? Feelings of love comes by to anyone like a thief of the night. No time lines. It just happens and it was felt."

"Do you even have any idea that I had feelings for you for a _very_ long time?!" she muttered, drinking the liquid in the goblet.

Shinohara smiled at her with what she could describe as adoration. "Kumiko, what you feel for me was not love, you believed you loved me even if you're not. You clung to the idea of your future husband so much that you didn't even consult your heart if it's _true_ love. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I know that now."

"Good. I hate to be the one to hurt your feelings that was why I didn't say anything. I love you as a sister, Kumiko. The clan knows that I would kill anyone who even tries to hurt you."

Kumiko's eyes moistened. "So you knew I had a liking of you. So, while I still have those feelings, are you already dating her?"

"No. I just first met her at a party a few months ago. We communicated, but as friends. And along the way I just realized I wanted to be with her, to see her for always, it really amazed me that we just met _now_. At this time, when we could have met a long time ago. I told your grandfather about my feelings for Karmila. He approved, especially since he's blood brothers with Karmila's clan. But even though we have an understanding, it's not official yet."

"Why?" she frowned.

"Because I'm afraid of what you're reaction would be. Knowing the fearless Princess of the Oedo." He grinned as she pouted. "I knew you'd be annoyed at first, I was planning to tell it to you little by little, but that blabber mouth Kyou beat me to it."

"It's okay. Maybe I'm still lucky." She grinned, thinking of Shin and the night they first kissed at the club. "Kami-sama is really on my side. He doesn't want to make me sad even for a second."

"Eh?" Shinohara looked at her suspiciously.

"Not telling you."

"So….we're okay? You won't try to kill Karmila when I introduce her to the clan formally?"

Kumiko nodded, "Hai. So, that feelings from that time, I was just adoring and hero-worshipping you, eh. But still, it was so long, I still remember when you first walked in the clan's mansion in Europe. You were just a boy. Ahh…bittersweet memories."

Shinohara smiled with nostalgia. "Ou. You were so young then, fearless and elegant. You even haughtily pointed at me back then and dared me to become your servant. Saying that was the only way I could become part of the clan."

Kumiko laughed. "Ah, that was my way of letting you noticed me since the first time I laid eyes on you I decided that you could be the man for me."

"I noticed you. How couldn't I? A girl in a dress with a katana, who wouldn't notice you?"

A single tear fell on Kumiko's eyes. "Memories, huh." And then she put the goblet on the table and stood. "This is goodbye to my first love then!" she said enthusiastically.

"Kumiko, you know that if you need help or you have problems, I'll still be there for you."

"You're not gonna charge me a lawyer's fee, right?"

"How could I?!"

Kumiko smiled as she hugged Shinohara in a sibling way. "Congratulations! Karmila is lucky to have you. I knew from the moment I saw you that you would be a wonderful man."

"Thank you, Kumiko. I swear, soon, the right guy for you will come along, or I swear together with the other kumi's, we'll hunt him down and force him to marry you."

"You don't have too. I think I found him already. My drastic emotions and feelings are in knots whenever he's around so I'm sure…" and then she smiled mysteriously before changing the topic. "Visit the mansion sometimes, you've been busy a lot lately."

"Yeah."

And as she left Shinohara's unit and as she was walking on the hallway, she smiled, remembering the time when they first met. She was on her way down from her quarters, she was wearing a black dress with stockings and gloves, her shoes that of a doll, and hanging behind her back was a katana. She was already on the landing when she saw a pale, lanky boy. He was wearing dirty and tattered clothes that had seen better days. His face dirty. Despite the poor appearance he stood with confidence. Right then, she admired the young Shinohara. Even though she taunted him at first, they got along well as days and years gone by. He looked so fragile then that was why she had a feeling that she had to protect him. She learned that he was older than her and that his parents were slaughtered by the Brujah clan….

_Goodbye, Tomoya._

**0000**

They just finished eating dinner and already on their way to the karaoke when Shin's cellphone rang. He answered the call knowing that it was Kumiko.

"Ou." He listened for a while. "We're heading at the karaoke. It's not like I wanted to come. Okay, I'll see you at the park near here." And then he ended the call and looked at his friends looking at him. "What?"

"Who are you talking to?" Uchi asked suspiciously. "It's a girl, right? And by the way that you talked to her, you two sound intimate!"

Shin rolled his eyes. "Listen, go ahead, I'll just catch up."

"Huh? Why?" Minami frowned.

"We'll meet at the park near here." Shin said before leaving his friends.

"Shin….has a girlfriend…" Noda said. They were still looking at their leaving friend.

"And he's keeping it a secret to us." Minami added.

"Maybe their relationship is still new…" Kuma supplied.

"Aha!" Uchi then said, his eyes brightening with idea. "Let's follow Shin!"

"Eh!!!" the other three said as they looked at Uchi as if he has gone insane.

"Follow Shin?" Kuma said. "I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean, we all know how Shin is when he is annoyed, especially when he's _really_ angry."

"Yeah." Noda agreed.

"C'mon, you guys, if we let this chance slip, we won't have another chance to see his girlfriend. I mean, we all know how secretive he is when it comes to such things as this." Uchi reasoned out. They totally forgot about their dates who were watching them talk. "Besides, it's not like we'll let him caught us sneaking, ne?"

"Maybe so…" Kuma shrugged.

"Okay, let's go!" Uchi stated as he led the way, leaving the girls behind. It seemed that catching their friend meeting someone was more important to them than dating the girls. Well, it was not everyday that they could catch Shin actually going out with a girl, and they won't passed up an opportunity if it presented itself.

Minami was having second thoughts because they have their dates with them, but then again, they were a bunch of nosy people, so he shrugged and followed his friends, telling Mariko that maybe they could go out again next time. And he told them that it was a rare thing to see Shin meet some girl.

**0**

"Kumiko…" Shin called when he was already at the park, oblivious that not too far away, his friends were following him. "Kumiko!" he suddenly yelled as he made his way to her, she was crouching on the pavement, and she was pressing her side with her hands. "What happened?" he asked worriedly as he kneeled next to her.

When Kumiko looked up, her hair a bit in disarray, Shin muttered a curse. "What the hell?! What happened?!" he saw her face, bloody and dirty. She has an ugly would on her forehead.

"S-Shin…" Kumiko coughed as she held unto him.

Shin saw the blood on her hands, recalling where she was pressing it before, he examined her sides and then he saw a deep wound just below her ribcage. "Oh kami! We need to go to the hospital!"

"NO!" Kumiko protested.

"But---"

"Your place…t-take me there…."

Shin wanted to protest and insist on bringing her to the hospital, but Kumiko was giving him pleading looks. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her wounded side, tying it tighter so it would prevent from bleeding much. And then he carried her bridal style, Kumiko held unto his shoulder as she lean her head.

"Who did this? It's hard for me to believe that you'll get wounded like this. After seeing you fight a few days ago." He asked as he walked towards the direction of his apartment, thankfully it's not very far.

"_Nos….Nosferatu…_" she answered, she was starting to have a hard time breathing.

"Don't you dare sleep yet, idiot!" Shin muttered as he noticed her closed her eyes.

Kumiko smirked, "Baka, how could you speak like that to a wounded person."

"Because you're an idiot. Getting wounded like that."

"It's fine. All I need is rest….and…." and then she yawned.

When Shin looked down, he saw something that made him stare at her longer. Kumiko frowned at him.

"You better watch where you're walking."

"Kumiko…"

"Later," she said, already has an idea what he was about to say or ask. "For now, I need to recuperate."

-

Uchi and the others stared wide-eyed in disbelief seeing Shin attending worriedly to the lady he carried with utmost care.

"Who is that?" Noda said. "She's _the_ bomb! Did you see what she was wearing, tight black clothes. Beautiful too!" then he shrugged. "Well, she doesn't have much chest and curve like Fujiyama-sensei, but still, she's hot! And Shin's dating her! How unfair!"

"Guys, she was the lady we saw running after that guy, right?" Kuma supplied. "The lady wearing an all black clothes with high pony-tailed hair."

"How did Shin managed to know her."

"Who knows," Minami muttered. "But guys, she's the same girl that Shin's with at the gothic club I went to a night before."

"Eh?!?!" all three of them stared at Minami.

**00000000**

**Okay……..ahehehehe…..how perceptive of you guys! Hehehe…so you noticed that I'm leaving behind some 'unanswered' and 'secret' stuff. Well, you'll find some of them here too. I have reasons, though it'll all be revealed soon. Maybe to the next chapter. And I'll tell you, there's a reason why Yankumi most of the time were hanging out at the gothic club and why Shin was called prince.**

**Anyway, any one of you could guess what's up?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Reality Bites

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. And the name of some clans, it belongs to the vampire series called Kindred the Embraced.

-

-

**Chapter Five: ****Reality **_**Bites**_

-

-

After Shin settled Yankumi on his bed, he went to his bathroom to get his medical kit in a bit of a rush and panic. He saw it. Yankumi was deeply wounded, and there was no way he could just patch it up with some gauze and bandage, it needed to be stitched. Not to mention the wound on her forehead. If he was the one to decide he would rather bring her to the hospital, there he was sure that she would be properly taken cared of. But there was definitely a reason why she doesn't want to be brought there, and who was he to upset her, especially when she was wounded. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. After coming out of the bathroom, he went to the sink and poured some water on a basin to wash the blood off her.

"Settle down," he said when he saw Yankumi trying to sit up. He placed the basin on the side table and the medicine kit next to him as he helped Yankumi to lay back on his bed. "And stop moving so much, it'll just make the blood flow out of your wound more."

"I'm fine," Yankumi said in a weak voice, she already looked pale.

Shin quirked his brow, "You're saying you're fine yet your voice is so weak. Stop bullshitting me, Yankumi." Then he dipped some clean cloth on the basin to clean the dried blood on her forehead including the dirt. After cleaning it, he put some alcohol on a cotton ball and started disinfecting the wound on her forehead. "Damn, this needs stitching too! What did those bastards do, shoved your face on dirt with some rough and sharp stones on it?"

"Haha…very funny." Yankumi said sarcastically.

"Baka, I'm anything but amused." He bit out as his fingers with the cotton dabbed on her wounds more firmly than necessary.

"OUCH!" Yankumi protested. "If you feel like this is too much work for you then don't bother cleaning my wounds! I told you I'm okay! Okay?!"

"I don't mind what I'm doing, I'm just annoyed that you're acting like this is all no big deal for you! You could have died!" he pointed out. "And you need a damn stitching on your damn wounds!"

"Just patch it up with a bandage or something, I'll be fine." She said as she looked away from Shin.

"Oi, baka, don't tell me that you're turning teary eyes on me!"

"You wish!" she mumbled.

"Then why are you looking away?"

"Because!" she started sitting up but Shin just pushed her gently back on the bed. "You're lecturing me as if I'm an idiot!"

"You're an idiot, getting a wound like that."

"Cold smartass bastard!"

Shin smirked, "What? You expect me to cuddle you and say sweet words to you that everything will be fine? If you want that, all you have to do is ask, and I'll gratefully oblige you."

Yankumi blushed before snarling, "IDIOT!!!!!! I hate you, go away! Who would want to hear such stupid things from an idiot like you?!?! Bastard!" then she rolled to the other side, wincing a bit when she happened to lay on her wounded side.

"You're a baby idiot, idiot. Who would lay on their wounded side when they're _wounded_?" Shin asked sarcastically as he effortlessly righted her position on the bed. "Now, stay still if you don't want me to tie you on the bed."

Yankumi glared at him. "I won't kiss you ever again, baka!"

Shin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's mature."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Look at me so I could patch up your wound."

Yankumi sighed before following what he said. Shin put some gauze around her wound and then putting a small bandage on it. And then he started taking her black shirt off her.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" Yankumi protested, her cheeks so red like cherry. For a wounded girl like Yankumi and with a weak voice too, she sure protested a lot.

"I need to take this tight shirt off you so I could treat your wound. Really, no need to be shy…"

"But…But Shin…." Yankumi's eyes widened when Shin just ripped her shirt off her, she looked at him in shocked as she hurriedly covered her body with her arms.

Shin was shocked too, as he gaped at Yankumi's naked form. She wasn't wearing a bra!

"I….I….decided not to wear a….you know…" she shrugged as she explained in embarrassment. "I mean, my shirt is tight and it's black too, not to mention it's already night time, and my…uhhh….b-breast isn't as…umm…as impressive as Fujiyama-sensei so I think it's fine not to wear anything….." and then she glanced at Shin under her lashes.

"You went to talk to Shinohara without something underneath your shirt?" Shin asked dangerously.

Yankumi's eyes widened. "Shin…it's not like that…" and then she thought of something to appease his mind, consciously though maybe what she was about to say was really the reason why she didn't bother to wear any bra. "Umm…it's not…err….necessarily meant that I didn't wear any because of Shinohara-san, I mean the guy is engage….didn't you ever think that maybe it's because I'm meeting you later after I talked to him…." She said smoothly, eyeing him.

"So why are you covering it now?" he asked, challenge in his voice.

If it was even possible at her predicament, she reddens even more. _Bastard!_ Slowly, she took her arms and hands away from covering her chest and just forced her arms to lay limply on her sides, she was once again looking anywhere but Shin's eyes, though she caught his expression smug and triumphant before she looked away.

"Hmm…just the right size, as if it was molded to fit my hands….so it's not flat after all, you couldn't tell by those hideous track suits you're wearing at school."

She sniffed at him, "Shut up and tend my wound already, idiot!"

"Then place your arms higher and away from you wounded side."

And so she did as she was told. And even though it stings as he tended to her wounds, she couldn't help but sighed and blushed every time his warm, gentle hands were making contact to her skin. She has no idea whether it was just an accident or not, but from time to time, she could feel the back of his hand lightly brushing the underside of her breast. She didn't mind though.

And after wrapping her wound with the bandage many times, he started taking her boots off. She eyed him when he started unzipping her leather pants. "Shin!"

Shin grinned. "You need a more comfortable clothes and I doubt if you'll be able to sleep with these constricting and uncomfortable pants." And then he started pulling her pants off her without any more protest from her. Shin glance at her meaningfully after seeing her red panties. "From the looks of it, I might suspect that you're wearing this for seduction."

"S-shut up, baka!" Yankumi sputtered.

Shin took his folded pajama top and started putting it on to Yankumi, but before he closed the buttons, his eyes feasted on her body before kissing her lips and closing while buttons.

Kumiko gasped while Shin was kissing her passionately, since every time he was closing a button, his fingers would brush on her skin lightly, and there was a chance when he brushed just the tip of her breast. She felt him smiling as he continued kissing her.

"Aren't you hungry? You want me to order some food?" Shin asked, his lips hovering just above hers.

"No. I just want to rest."

He kissed her gently on her lips. "Rest then." He stood and started cleaning the stuff he used to tend her wound.

"How about you?" Yankumi asked with a frown.

"I'll just put these away."

"I'll wait for you then before I sleep."

Shin put everything he used to its proper places before he washed up and change into his pajama bottoms, the pair of the top Yankumi was wearing.

"Shin, come here already." she even patted the space of the bed next to her.

Shin shook his head. "I'll just sleep here at the sofa. I might accidentally hit your wound while sleeping if I join you there."

"No, come here."

Shin shrugged before joining her on the bed. The moment he lay beside her, Yankumi hugged him, as close as possible, her head was tucked under his chin.

"How's the group date?" she asked.

"Let's talk tomorrow. Now, rest."

"Shin…"

"Hm?" he mumbled as he started stroking her long black tresses.

"I'm glad it's you."

"Huh?"

"Someone I felt this strong feelings to. I'm glad it's you."

She felt Shin hugged her tighter as he kissed her forehead.

"I realize that I should tell you that now. Earlier, a few minutes after we talked on the phone and when those guys came, I'm not worried because I might die, I'm worried because I'm afraid that I won't be able to express my feelings. After I talked to Shinohara-san, I decided that next time I won't just let the person I felt strongly to, to just easily slip my grasp." She said in a light tone but determined. "So, remember it well."

"Kumiko, I'm feeling the same way about you…"

Yankumi moved her head a bit, kissed Shin's neck and the place where his heart is, before settling back. "Goodnight."

"Hmn…"

**000000**

Yankumi, who was sleeping peacefully not a few minutes ago, suddenly opened her eyes. Wide and searching. She felt scorching hot, and it didn't take long to find out why. With no time to lose, she took a deep breath and screamed her lungs out as she struggled to jump out of the bed and out from the knotted sheets, making it harder for her to flee!

That morning Shin was up and about at his apartment and preparing breakfast for the first time, since most of the time he was either eating noodles or ready to eat meals or just eating at a nearby shops, mostly ramen's. He was about to put the assembled breakfast on the tray to bring to Yankumi, he was planning to eat breakfast on bed with her together, when he heard the most mind-boggling, heart stopping, sound of scream of a woman, coming from his room. He put down everything and hurriedly run to his bedroom.

And then with shocked eyes, Shin saw it, the smoke coming out of….. "Kumiko!" he called as he lifted her out of harms way and settle her to a more shadowed place, which is out of his room and into his darker living room.

Well, he knew, since last night, about her, a bit, but knowing and _actually_ seeing were two very different things.

He could hear her heaving, her eyes wide with shocked. He started looking her over for some damage, "Are you badly burned somewhere?" he asked worriedly.

Yankumi looked directly into his eyes, he could see her eyes shifting from dilated black to silver-ish, the white of her eyes almost gone. What she did next was like he was already expecting it from her. She cupped and caressed his face before pulling him in a deep frantic kiss. As if she needed reassurance of something. That she was still alive and not burned? Or that he was still there, caring for her? Who knows and who cares. All that was important to Shin was to know if she was alright.

When Yankumi started to regain her calmness, she parted a little from Shin as she lifted her 'supposed' severely burned arms, the sleeves of the pajama top was already burned, but her arms was again smooth and well, as if it has never been burned. And when she slightly lifted her 'supposed' burned part of her legs, it was like what he saw the previous night, smooth, milky, and tempting. And then she started peeling the bandages he put to her wounds last night. His protests stopped when she kissed him abruptly, as if to reassure him, before continuing to her task. What he saw was unblemished, unmarred skin, it was a bit reddish still but it was wound-free.

Yankumi grinned at him, now he was seeing what he glimpsed at the other night while he was carrying her and she suddenly yawned, a pair of deadly-sharp looking canines was protruding at either side of her mouth as she smiled up at him. "I told you all I need is rest and I'll be fine."

"Yeah," he snorted, "So, tell me, if you're so fine, what's the hell with you suddenly showing your eyes like that and those fangs of yours? Not to mention the sudden healing of your wounds?"

"Before I answer that, why aren't you scared or worried?" Yankumi frowned at him curiously. "Others would have already left."

"I'm not 'others'." He snorted. "And I know from the start that you're not an ordinary and normal lady, especially after seeing you fight a _thing_ like that a few nights ago. So I was not _that_ surprise, though seeing it for real was a bit _unreal_…" he whistled. And then he gently touched her sharp canines. "Hmn….fascinating…"

Shin's eyes widened when Yankumi suddenly sucked his index finger that was inspecting her fangs. And when she let it go, she laughed at his shock-stricken face. Didn't the idiot wench realized that what she did just gave a hot violent reaction to his body. If he didn't know any better he'd say she's seducing him. Well, that was actually what she was doing now without her really realizing it.

"Baka." Shin muttered after getting over his shock, trying to relax his body's reaction. "So, what happened back there? Why are you burning under the morning sun? I mean, you do walk to school every morning."

Yankumi took a deep breath, "First of all, I'll tell you now, I'm a natural-born vampire, nobody made me. Both my parents, starting from our ancestors were all pureblood vampires." She looked at Shin, who didn't express any emotion, he was just staring at her, listening, she continued, "Well, I know there's all this story that different authors wrote in books that vampires are like this and that, etc…. it's not true. That had only been written to appease the readers' minds that we're only fictions and we cannot go near them as long as they follow what the book said," then she grinned. "But….everything was a lie, the Toreador clan, a very close clan to my family has a knack to use their creative bent to promote a false mythology of vampires, leading those authors astray when they touched too close to the truth." She shrugged. "Well, now, the reason of my near-death burning earlier. When a vampire, me, woke up in the morning, since these days we live like normal people do, so we do what normal people do that was why we do not just rise up at night and prey on our victim for a meal, I mean that's way too old fashion. So, as long as I drink blood as my early morning juice then I could survive and face the sun through the whole day, that was why it was prepared for me every morning after I wake up. And if you're going to ask where we get blood or if we prey on humans too, then you're wrong, I mean, at these day and age, it's not hard to get blood, especially when you have money to pay them. Vampires now have class, though some of our kinds still do the thrill of the hunt, but they have to be careful not to let anybody trace their hunt. There's also some circumstances that when a vampire feels too weak, and that vampire didn't have blood available to drink then, the moment that that vampire would be exposed to sunlight they'd burst abruptly. Thankfully, I get to have a good rest so I didn't burst. Not to mention that I'm quiet older than" Then she laughed.

Shin glared at her.

"What?"

"This is no laughing matter, idiot! What if you're not properly rest then?"

"Aww…..you're worried, that's soooooo cuteeeeeeee!!!" and then she jumped on him and hugged him before ruffling his already ruffled red hair.

"Baka," Shin pushed her slightly away as he swatted her hands off his hair. The idiot was so carefree!

Yankumi, noticing his gloomy mood suddenly pouted. "You're really worried, eh." She kissed his cheek. "Gomen."

"Why are your eyes still like that, and your fangs?" he asked in a serious tone. "Remember that there's school, are you going to skip?"

"Hell no!" Yankumi's eyes burned with passion. "I am a teacher, and a teacher must be a good example for her students, so being absent even for one day, is out of the question. What will my cute students, your classmates, would do if I'm not there to teach them?!"

"Ah…they'll be ecsstatic?" Shin supplied wryly.

Yankumi glared at him.

Shin rolled his eyes. "So, you're not going to be absent."

"Course not!" she said indignantly. "All I need is blood to drink then everything will be fine. My fangs are visible because I'm not yet drinking blood. Most of the time, I could will them to be like normal teeth, that goes for my eyes too, but since I'm still recovering from a shitty wound so yeah, I need blood."

Shin offered his arm. "Here, have some."

Yankumi gawked at him.

"What? It's not like you could get blood from anyone other than me." he obviously pointed it out to her as he teasingly flicked her nose.

Yankumi rubbed her nose. "No way! There's no way I'm gonna get blood from you!"

"Why not?" Shin raised his brow. He looked like he was a bit put out when Yankumi rejected his offer.

"I need to drink _more_ blood than necessary because of my injuries, I think that those bastards did something with their weapons to wound and knocked me like that. Nosferatu's are known for their dark magic, it's their gift because they lack on any other like money, power, etc…they're horrendous creatures, worst enemy than those Brujah's." she explained before blushing, "And besides, since we're having 'something' between us, it'd be very _intimate_ if I try drinking your blood now."

Shin frowned.

"You're a smart brat, go figure it out." She said still blushing. "I mean, if I try drinking from a normal prey, I wouldn't bat an eyelash, I'll just drink his blood without any feelings or emotions attach, _but_ if I drink from you now and thinking that we're having something going on between us, my emotions and feelings concern, it would _feel_ different. You might heard or read somewhere that when a vampire suck blood to someone close to them like a lover, it feels like you're having way more intimacy to that person. And I don't have to say it clearly what I'm talking about."

After realizing what she was babbling on about, Shin's cheek started to reddens also. "I see…"

"Besides, I would never dare drink from you if it means taking most of your blood." Yankumi said before giving him a feathery kiss on his lips.

"So, what do we do?"

"Take my keys from my pants, I have my car parked near the park last night, I have an emergency stack of a bottled blood at the compartment."

"Bottled?"

"I told you, we vampires, have class nowadays."

"Okay. I'll just change my clothes."

Then Kumiko noticed that he was only wearing his pajama bottom and nothing else. She blushed, seeing that that pajama was running low on his hips, it was like taunting her.

"Ah, Shin…what are you doing to me? You're bad for my health." She muttered as she stared at his retreating back.

It seemed like Shin heard her, he glanced sideways and smirk at her.

_Bastard!_

**0000000**

**AquaGirl16 – **thanks and here's what happened.

**malina13 **– ahhh….you got it!

**roniquexrejection**** – **thanks for your insights and I must tell you, your guest is way near. You'll see.

**Blueprincess16 **– thanks for the review,

**Nana123 **– thank you and here's chapter five. Some secrets revealed.

**Warriorkitana **– I'm glad that you like my fic. Arigato!

**Kamiranchu** – you do know how to spot those 'clues' heehehe….very perceptive.

**Moilyyyyy **– thanks, hope you like this one too.

**Fs rain **– I'm glad you like this fic. Thanks for telling me some of the good fics around, though I hope there'll be a lot more to come hehe :p

**Killer **and **lol** – thanks for liking this fic, hope you like this chappie too.

**0**

**And guys, if you're a fan of junkun-my-dear, tee-hee, and following his next proj and all, and if you saw hana yori dango 1 and 2, there's gonna be a 3rd but it's in movie format and it'll be out next year.**


End file.
